Forks For Bella
by Reenie1998
Summary: James likes Bella...Edward saves her from him...Bella falls in love with Edward...ExB
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Isabella Marie Swan, Bella for short. I'm going to tell you about my first day at Forks High School. Today it started as my normal day waking up so far. When I went downstairs, Charlie told me to wear a coat before I left, though I could see that it was cold, because of the ice on the road and the top of my truck. Charlie had also told me to watch the ice. Yeah I know he can be over protective or just trying to start a conversation. I usually like to spent my time reading in silence or just staring off into space.  
Okay so here I am reading my 'Pride and Prejudice', I looked up and saw a guy with brownish-hazel eyes walking to the seat in front of me. He was skinny with blond hair. My attention was on him at once.  
Then at lunch every girl in the junior class was ogling him, even my best friend, Jennifer Greengate. She told me " I think I've known him since I was little. He looks very familiar." So I said " Okay sounds weird." She was prattling on and on about him, saying 'He's cute' or 'Do you like him so far' or 'I want to ask him out for the Forks Spring Dance. I hope you didn't plan on asking him' Which I didn't plan on going anyway, I can't dance without embarrassing myself or bringing someone down with me when I fall on the dance floor. You should have seen me in my ballet class when I was nine, it was humiliating for me.  
Then when I was going home, he was standing by my truck, so I walked to my rusty, old truck. He was going to ask me something when I said " Excuse me, I need in my truck." James-I think that's his name-looked at me like I had three heads and speak Chinese. He then said " I was... just wondering if you would like to go the spring dance with me?" I was thinking what, why would he want to go with me? does he like me? I shouldn't go because Jenn likes him and she will be mad at me and not talk to me anymore. I replied "Sorry, I'm not going to be here. I'm going to Jacksonville to visit my mom for that weekend, I won't be back 'til Monday afternoon. Sorry, I wish I wasn't going it's just I haven't had a chance to talk to her at all since I got here, so I was going to Jacksonville to visit her and new husband."  
He then walked away, back to his car, I guess. James was muttering something like "Wow one girl actually turned "James the Great" down. Maybe I should ask Jennifer Greengate, she might want to go with me"  
That day finished with Harry's Famous Fish Fry for dinner-it was Charlie's favorite way to cook fish. When the silent dinner was done, I went upstairs to do my homework. Then, I went to my broken computer and found an e-mail from...James? How did he get my e-mail? I think I know he got it from Jenn...figures. It read: "How come you turned me down for the spring dance? Any girl would be lucky to go with me. Or did the Cullen guy catch your attention? Did you just make up an excuse to not go with me? Is there something wrong with going with me?" So I wrote back saying: "Sorry I really will be out of town that weekend. BTW I should not go with you because my friend likes you. And who is Cullen? I didn't make an excuse, and there is nothing wrong with going with you, it's just wrong for me to go out with someone my best friend likes, it's wrong to do that. Sorry I hope you understand. How did you get my e-mail?"  
After finishing my book and e-mail, I got ready for bed, because tomorrow is another day of school which means more of James. How much can someone take of James. It's like he is everywhere-soon enough I will get sick and no one can do anything about it. My friend Jenn has been crushing on him since first grade-I know obsessed much? It's like she can't get enough of him, but who could blame her-he is the hottest thing I've seen since the seventh grade hotty that I was secretly crushing on. His name was Micheal Seavert. When I e-mailed Jenn about it, she was like "Why don't you ask him out already?" I was like "Why would I and make a fool of myself?" The next morning, I was grateful. You 'll never guess what happened...


	2. Chapter 2

This morning, when I went to school, Jenn was jumping with joy about something. She came over to me and greeted me, "Hi Bella, you'll never guess what happened this morning!" I replied, "Hey Jenn, what happened this morning?" Jennifer said, "I'm going to the spring dance with James. He asked me this morning if I would like to go because he said I was his second chose. I don't know who he asked first because he didn't want to tell me, do you know who it was?" I was staring at the ground when I said, "Yes I do know who it is. I was just wondering how did James get my e-mail? I never gave it to him. Did you give it to him?" I was starting to get mad because he got my e-mail. Jenn said, "Sorry I did give it to him. Oh and who did he ask first?"  
I stared at the ground and blushed, "He asked me first, but I made it clear I wasn't going. Also, I didn't want to hurt your feelings because I knew you like him. And I bet he doesn't really even like me." "Oh, I can see he likes you. Your pretty, smart, creative, a great cook-though he doesn't know that-your a bookworm, your caring, kind, responsible, trustworthy, and your an animal lover. Who wouldn't like you? If I was a boy then I would probably ask you out. He's head over heels for you," she laughed at the part where she said 'if I was a boy i would ask you out'.  
Later that day at school, James was about to pass me in the hall, but stopped and took my wrist in his hand, and since no one was around he pulled me somewhere. My screams for help didn't work-no one would hear me, but someone did, he had golden eyes and bronze hair and his skin was like an albino's skin. He came racing over to us and told James to let go of me. James said "No. She's mine. She turned me down once, I'm not letting it happen again. You got that?" He sneered in his gruff voice. James was really scaring me. Just then, if you blinked you would have missed it, the bronze haired guy picked James up with the collar of his shirt and threw him into the lockers. Owch! That has got to hurt. I couldn't help but laugh because he got what was coming to him. The bronze haired guy turned to me and smiled like an idiot. "Would you like to tell me your name?" I asked him. He smiled "Edward-Edward Cullen. You must be Bella." I was shocked no one besides Jenn knew to call me that-without having me tell them. I was starting to like him. Didn't James ask if he was the one that caught my attention.  
At lunch, Jenn asked me "What happened earlier? You weren't in class." "James tried to get to me when no one was in the halls, but luckily Edward Cullen was there to save me. Do you know him?" Jennifer frowned, "No, I didn't know Edward started back at this school. I thought he went to Seattle U last year but he probably failed or something." Then like she remembered something, she growled "Did you say James tried to get to you?" "Yeah he tried but didn't succeed" "Okay I'm not going to the dance with him anymore. I might ask Mike Newton if he would like to go with me. Are you sure your not going, it'll be fun." she promised. I didn't want to remind her that I can't dance, so I said "I'm visiting my mom that weekend, so have fun with whoever your going with." "Oh, so this doesn't have anything to deal with your dancing skills?" I grimaced, "Part of it is. You should know that, you've known me since I was eleven I think." Jenn laughed.  
After lunch, I went to biology. I saw Edward Cullen sitting in the back-reading a book-with an empty seat next to him. I walked up to the teacher to ask where to sit and he pointed me to the empty seat next to Edward. He stiffened like someone hit him hard with something. A little later in class he would lean over to me and sniff me and I stiffened. He noticed and pulled away quickly. Once more it happened before class ended but instead of pulling away he whispered in my ear "When school is over, go to the silver Volvo in the parking lot. When you see me, follow me, OK?" I nodded a quick nod then until class was over, I watched him from the corner of my eye.  
After school, I did what he told me to do. When I followed him somewhere in what seemed like a forest, he turned around, and his eyes were black. I thought, "Uh-oh, I need to run, but where he'll catch me I know it." 


	3. Chapter 3

Edward told me not to run or something very bad will happen. I did as he told me to do. Who wouldn't? He was like an angle. The beautiful angle said, "Why Bella, thank you for coming. This will be a lot easier if you listen to me. Do not scream or talk, unless I tell you to. Do you hear me?" I nodded. "Good. Now let me tell you something, okay?" I nodded in agreement. "Okay, well do you know why I saved you from James?" I flinched at his name, but I shook my head. "Well I saved you because I like you. You smell absolutely mouthwatering. Did you know that? I'm going to tell you something else okay? Well here goes... I'm a vampire. Please don't be scared I won't do anything to you." "Yet," I thought. "You want to know something that I find frustrating?" I shook my head while tears were welling up in my eyes. He noticed because he frowned. He continued, "Please don't cry. What I find frustrating is that I can't read your mind. You see, i can read minds, but I can't read yours. Okay I know you must be scared, but you must tell no one about what I told you, okay?" I nodded. "You can talk now if you wish." I didn't talk-I was speechless. Is this a dream? Or is this reality? I had no idea because this seemed like a dream, also it seemed like reality, too.  
When I got out of the woods, I went to my truck, but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw who was right next to my truck. It was James. I growled. How can one boy be so stupid? Does he want to be beaten up again or what? I whispered, "Edward, can you help me please?" I pointed to where James was when Edward was next to me. He said, "I can handle this. Stay right here okay?" "Okay," I agreed. Edward walked over to where James was. I could hear Edward growling all the way over there. Then when he got over there, I could hear him sneer in James's face, "Stay away from her, you hear me?" James glared at him and growled, "Why should I? She turned me down, no one turns me down. I will do as I please. Now move so I can go over there and teach her a less-," He didn't finish because Edward had him be the throat, choking him. "Keep your filthy hands off her. Do you hear me." James nodded. "Okay. Thank you. Now if you don't mind, when I let go of you, go over to her and apologize to her for your behavior." He let go of him and he walked over to where I was standing. Edward was next to me again. "I apologize for my behavior. Please forgive me." I looked up to Edward, he sensed my stress, and nodded for me to forgive James. "I forgive you. But don't do that again, or I will tell my father the chief police." He gulped. When he did so I smiled evilly.  
When that was over, James went to his car and left. Edward walked me to my truck and held the door open. I said thanks and he returned it with a smile which made my heart skip a beat. "Please tell me your going to be more careful, Bella." "I promise ,okay? If it gets anymore out of control, I will tell Char-I mean my dad." "Thank you for promising me that. It will make me feel better."  
Later on, when I got home, I went up stairs to do my homework and check my e-mail. My e-mail had only one letter from Renee, telling me about her week at the great lakes. Before Charlie got home I was finished making dinner,chicken stir-fry and bread. When he got home he took off his guns and boots, and walked into the kitchen. "Smells good, kid. Thank you. I had a long day at work. How was school? Did you like it?" All I said was "Yeah I had an okay day, except for what happened this morning with James. He tried to get to me, but Edward Cullen stopped him before he got me anywhere, so please don't do anything." His face was bright crimson. Charlie was so mad he didn't know there was a fork on the table and he slammed his fist in the table where the fork was. He screamed in pain. Blood was on the table, and I had to breathe through my mouth so I wouldn't pass out. My vision was beginning to become clouded. I was getting dizzy, then all of a sudden everything went black.  
When I woke up, I was in my bed. I didn't know how I got there. Just as I was about to get up a pair of cold arms held me back. Then, I look around and saw something I did not expect to see. 


	4. Chapter 4

Edward was in my room. Edward was in my in my room! Yay! I never, in my life, thought I would have some man I just met in my room until I move out and get married.  
He smiled the crooked smile that made me lose my breath. My answering smile was weak, I could feel it.  
"How do u feel?" He asked with concern in his voice. "I'm fine. Just have a small headache," I answered his question. "What are you thinking? I'm still not very familiar with not being able to not know what someone is thinking." Edward asked in pure curiosity. "I was thinking that maybe this is a dream-no one like you could exist. Why would you ask me that?" "Just wondering. I'm honestly curious. I'm still new at the emotions. So, please forgive me? Would you understand if I say, I'm just human?" I nodded.  
After that, I went downstairs to find the house empty. Charlie must have left early. I went to the kitchen to get something to eat. I looked at the clock it was lunch time. Wow. Some pop-tarts entered the toaster before I could respond to anything, but I turned and looked to find Edward with an innocent look on his face. "I hope you don't mind me fixing you something for breakfast, do you?" "Of course not. I was just going to get some pop tarts out anyway." I said thank you when he handed them to me. He made a disgusted face when I was eating. When I looked up he would somehow already composed his face to look like it normally did. Which, I must say, is pretty handsome to look at. No wonder the other girls are always ogling at him when he wasn't paying any attention to them. I finished eating and cleaned up, and I went upstairs to go take a shower.  
When I was done with that, Edward asked me if I would like to go meet his family. I agreed. I didn't know what to wear. He said to wear anything because they will love me anyway I'm dressed, well except Alice of course. She has to have everyone dressed properly to fashion nowa days.  
After what seemed like forever, we got to a huge, beautiful home. You will never know what happened after that. The inside was just as beautiful as the outside of the house. The garage is huge with about ten cars in it. I know ten, I don't even have enough money to get one of the cheapest here-even if it is used. We walked in, and everyone was surprised Edward brought me except Alice, because everyone started to yell at Edward saying something like, "What have you done...?" It was all to fast to understand. I was starting to get dizzy. Then all of a sudden everything went black, again, like yesterday. Man, I was passing out left and right since I moved here.  
I woke up a little later everything was a blur, then it all came together. It was nothing like I imagined it would be like. You never guess what happened. Again, cold arms were around me. Cold hands wiping to sticky substance from my forehead. 


	5. Chapter 5

Cold arms were wiping sticky substance of my face. I woke up a couple of minutes after I passed out. Esme was the one with a serene face, "I'm so sorry, Bella. We didn't mean to offend me. Please forgive us. We're not suppose to let anyone know that, sorry." "It's okay I wouldn't do anything to expose you and your family. Yes, and I forgive you all" Rosalie gave me a death glare, seriously what's her problem? I have no idea. Must be nerves-wait do vampires have nerves?  
After that commotion, Edward asked if I wanted to go on a tour. Of course I said yes. I can't disappoint such a face. We all but entered one room one the thired floor which I must say there was only one room on the third floor. Apparently all the south rooms have a wall made of glass. Which I'm surprised. "My room," Edward replied to my dumbfounded expression. He opened the door and pulled me in the room. I didn't even have time to gasp, he put in a jazz song on and put it a background music and had me dancing in the middle of his room. "Do you like my room?" All I could do was nod my head yes. I had one question for him, "Why don't you have a bed in here?"  
After I asked that question, he simply answer me by saying he doesn't sleep. He took me home after a couple hours of uneventful talking and listening. Yeah I know some of it was boring but interesting. He took me home and asked me to ask my dad if I could go out tonight on a date with Edward. Edward wants me to introduce him as my boyfriend to my dad. I had an image of the scene in my head with the words boyfriend, fight, dad, date, and me in the same room, but it was nothing like what really happened. Yeah I know dad actually said yes, I know I'm shocked, too.  
Edward took me to a fine restaurant with elegant tapestry in some places. Other places were smoking areas, Edward took me to a non-smoking place because he doesn't want me near those people who were smoking. You'll never guess what he asked me.  



	6. Chapter 6

You'll never guess what he asked me.  
"Bella, I have something to ask you. Okay, here goes nothing. Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked like he was- I don't even know how to discribe it.  
"You don't even know how happy you made me, so yes I'll be your girlfriend," I smiled at him. The smile on his face was enough for me to tell him that he loved my answer.  
"Thank you, Bella. You don't even know how happy I am now," he said as he leaned in for a kiss that took me by surprise. It took me about two seconds to figure out what he was doing, then I think I went over the line with the kiss because he pulled back with his hands balled into fists.  
"Bella, you'll be the death of me, I swear." That was the first time he actually yelled at me directly. I cringed to my seat.  
I started to sob silently. He noticed because the next thing I know I'm in his arms with him trying to comfort me, but I wasn't having him do that all the time, so I got up said that I needed to use the bathroom.  
When I came out of the bathroom, I didn't see him. Then a second later I felt a presence behind me. I was about to turn then the person behind me took my hands and handcuffed my hands together and with my mouth the person took the piece of material they had and put it in my mouth so I wouldn't talk.  
We somehow got out of the building without being noticed- which I had no idea how that was possible.  
"Don't talk or you'll regret it" that voice was too familiar. James. Oh my god! I tried struggling out of his grip, but it didn't work. His grip just got stronger than it was before I started struggling.  
Everything went black a moment later.  
When I woke up you'll never guess what happened that second I saw him. It was like a dream come true.  



	7. Chapter 7

My boyfriend ( I will never get tired of saying that) was kneeling in front of me n taking off the handcuffs, and he took out the cloth that was in my mouth.  
When he did that I started to ask him something, but he told me to be quiet.  
"What the hell?" That could only be James. Oh no, something bad was going to happen, I could feel it coming.  
"If you don't leave ur gonna die and do you want that to happen?" My angel asked.  
"What's going to happen, Edward? Please tell me waht's happening!" I was starting to panic. Why wasn't he telling me what was happening? Apparently he didn't hear me because he didn't respond to my question.  
"Stay away from her. Do you hear me? If you want to stay alive, I suggest you quit trying to force her into dating you." Edward sneered at James.  
"Oh and what if I don't leave her alone? What will happen? Huh?" James shot back.  
So quick if you blinked you would have missed it. Edward wasn't at my side anymore, he was across the room over top of James. What was he doing? It can't be!  
He's drinking James's blood!  
"Edward stop it please! Please, I'm begging you," I started to she blurs of color. 'I'm going to be sick,' I thought.  
Everything went black.  
'God I have a huge headache. Where am I? Why am I here? What happened?' I had no clue of what just happened.  
I turned my head to my left and I saw my angel with a sad face. It made me want to cry.  
"Edward, what happened?" I asked my angel.  
"You don't remember?"  
"No, could you refresh my memory? And where am I? Why am I here?" So many questions spilled out of my mouth until Edward put his wonderful hand over my mouth to keep me quiet until he answered my first question.  
"James, he took you from the resturant we were at. It took me about 5 minutes to realize you were gone. I followed James's and your scent to this place. Why didn't you just scream for my help? Okay, when you were passed out, I bit James and I heard you say to stop, but I couldn't. And I'm sorry, but if you see anything that might hurt or scare you in anyway, you call me. Okay?"  
"Okay"  
"Well then, let's go home"  
He chose to carry me because he thinks I'm slow. Which yes I am slow and clumsy. It might take all night to get to his were heading down my road in no time at all.  
"See you later?" He asked.  
"Yes you will." I giggled as he got out to open my door.  
"Why all the giggling Miss?" He asked acting like a gentleman.  
"Oh, you know."  
"Oh. I know what? Hmm?" He started tickling me as he walked me to my front door. When we got there, I was breathless from all the tickling.  
"Quit it," I gasped.  
"Maybe I don't want to." He laughed as he stopped tickling me. With him laughing at me, I turned away from him, but not before he saw my pouted lip. "Hey.  
I'm sorry. Please forgive me?"  
I started laughing as I turned around. "Of course I forgive you. I was only joking, but no more tickling."  
"Oh, you mean this?" He started tickling me again. I was laughing so hard my stomache hurt.  
"Yes, that. Please stop," I gasped.  
"Okay I'll stop, but you have to promise me something."  
"Anything," was my smart reply.  
"Stay safe." Why was he telling me to stay safe?  
"Why?"  
"Because I don't exist if you don't."  
Tears were welling in my eyes. He kissed them away. When he was done kissing my eyes, he leaned down to kiss my mouth. I slowly drew my arms up around his neck. He stopped for a second to register what was happening. Then, he joined in. I didn't know my door was unlocked because the next thing I know is we were in the hallway with Edward closing the door, never breaking the kiss. I had to pull away to breathe, his lips just moved downward. He pulled away a moment later to look at me and smile.  
"I'm sorry if I went too far."  
"That wasn't too far."  
"Okay. Well I should get going. Your dad will be here any minute now." With one last kiss, he turned and went out the door. A moment later, I could hear Charlie's cruiser pull up in front. He came through the door with a smile on his face.  
"Did you have a good dinner with Edward?"  
"Yes it was great. I'm tired. I'm going to get ready for bed. Good night."  
"`Night."  
I started up stairs, tripping on the last one like usual. I opened my door, and you'll never guess who or what was there.  



End file.
